dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Beware of Robot
のガードマン |Rōmaji title = Kaitei no Gādoman |Literal title = The Ocean Bottom's Guardman |Series = DB |Number = 51 |Saga = General Blue Saga |Manga = Robot in Waiting! *The Treasure! |Airdate = February 18, 1987 |English Airdate = March 13, 2002 |Previous = The Trap is Sprung |Next = The Pirate Treasure }} のガードマン|''Kaitei no Gādoman''|lit. "The Ocean Bottom's Guardman"}} is the sixth episode of the General Blue Saga and the fifty-first episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on February 18, 1987. Its original American airdate was March 13, 2002. Summary Goku and Krillin start their battle with the Pirate Robot, as General Blue watches from the hallway, admitting that despite they're being kids, they were very skilled in fighting and that he was impressed with them. Goku and Krillin throw normal punches and kicks, until Krillin is punched in the face. Krillin watches with Bulma, while Goku fights alone. Goku uses many headbutts at the Pirate Robot's chin. The Pirate Robot then shoots out bullets. Goku retreats to higher grounds. The Pirate Robot glides on the water to shoot Goku. Goku manages to make the robot crash into walls, but still is unable to win. Krillin and Bulma find a machine that shoots out missiles. They shoot one at the Pirate Robot, but instead it hits Goku. The missile makes the ceiling fall on Goku which causes the floor he was on break. The Pirate Robot decides to chase Bulma and Krillin, and none of the other missiles hit it. While they run, General Blue stays in the hallway. The robot shoots bullets, as they go up the stairs. Bulma and Krillin find a hallway and go in a room. Meanwhile, Goku gets up, as General Blue stays and is impressed, even considering him a worthy opponent. In the room, there is a computer room, with Bulma admitting she wished her father, Dr. Brief, was present, due to the computers being considered priceless antiques to him. The Pirate Robot finds them and so does Goku using the Power Pole to get to the window. Goku uses the Power Pole to bring Krillin and Bulma down. While they run away, the robot goes down the stairs. When the Pirate Robot gets down the stairs, Goku does an aerial attack, killing it. Krillin and Bulma run past the door that General Blue is behind. General Blue follows them and, to "spice things up", makes a fake arrow, so Goku will go the wrong way. Goku runs there and makes the wrong turn. Krillin and Bulma find a well that they go in. General Blue follows, albeit reluctantly, as he does not want to get wet due to not having packed his bikini trunks in his field kit and having to take off his uniform (although he does admire his reflection upon taking his top off), while Goku continues going the wrong way. Major Events *Goku, Krillin and Bulma confront the deadly Pirate Robot. Battles *Goku, Krillin and Bulma vs. Pirate Robot Appearances Characters *Goku *Krillin *Bulma *General Blue *Pirate Robot Locations *Pirate Cave Objects *Power Pole *Gun *Dragon Radar *Panties Differences from the Manga *The fight involving the Pirate Robot is extended for the anime with several scenes such as Goku running back and forth along the upper balcony while the Robot shoots at him, Bulma and Krillin firing a Cannon at it and Bulma driving a truck into it. **Additionally only in the anime, Goku gets his tail caught under a rock, immobilising him briefly while the Pirate Robot chases Bulma and Krillin through a building. Trivia *Bulma's panties once again change into a different color. This time, they are red instead of the strawberry ones shown in the last episode. *The Pirate Robot's body looks somewhat similar to Saiyan Armor. *In the original English release of this episode, the robot had a filter over its voice to make it sound deeper. The remastered release took out the filter. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 51 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 51 (BD) pt-br:O Guardião das Profundezas fr:Dragon Ball épisode 051 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:General Blue Saga Category:Dragon Ball